


Where Did You Get A Ring?

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [14]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cassian and Wedge are Not Romantic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Grumpy Men Feigning Adoration, M/M, Needs Must, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Written for theFebruary Ficlet Challenge, Day 14:Valentine’s DayWedge didn’t forget, exactly, about the Imperial officers that had just entered the restaurant. He didn’t forget about Bail and the potential defector sitting, not quite hidden, in a high-backed booth. But his mind had trouble hanging onto the niggling details whenCassian’s tongue was doing that.





	Where Did You Get A Ring?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



“Will you...marry me?” 

Wedge clapped his hands to his face. “YES!” he said, nearly a shriek. Everyone was watching them. 

Cassian jumped up, smile on his face that would look overjoyed to anyone that didn’t know him, and threw his arms around Wedge.

“Where the fuck did you get a ring?” Wedge whispered into Cassian’s neck as they embraced.

“Just play along,” 

“No shit, Andor.” Wedge bit back, acerbic. He nuzzled his face against Cassian’s neck to hide his irritated expression. “Nobody’s looking at Bail.” 

“Let’s keep it that way,” was all the warning Wedge got before he was kissed. Thoroughly. 

Wedge didn’t forget, exactly, about the Imperial officers that had just entered the restaurant. He didn’t forget about Bail and the potential defector sitting, not quite hidden, in a high-backed booth. But his mind had trouble hanging onto the niggling details when _Cassian’s tongue was doing that._

Wedge moaned. It was in character. 

Cassian pulled back, eyes shining. “I know it hasn’t been very long, Darling, but it’s Lovesday, and I just...I love you so much.”

Wedge tried for enraptured, and suspected he only managed dazed, “I love you too!” Wedge saw, out of the corner of his eye, Bail slipping out the back door, the contact along with him. He smiled, bright and wide, hoped the expression didn’t look as foreign as it felt. 

Wedge threw his arms around Cassian, twirling them in a neat half-circle so Cassian could see Bail was free. Cassian grunted in acknowledgement before pulling back, biting his lip and looking adoring. 

Frankly, adoring was a creepy look on Cassian. It wasn’t helped by him saying, “Let’s get out of here, Lover. I need you.”

Wedge smirked, flashed a wink and a jaunty wave at the officers as they left. Safer to keep drawing attention.

Around the corner, Cassian’s entire demeanor changed. Gone was the dewey-eyed romantic. Back was the detached professional. Thank fuck. All the smiling had been getting exhausting. 

“Quick thinking,” Wedge said. 

“Good reaction time,” Cassian replied.

“Nice kissing.” Wedge blamed the adrenaline.

“Likewise.” 

Wedge had not been expecting that. “Let me know if you want to try it again sometime.” 

Cassian stopped, faced Wedge. “I am not that lovesick fool from the cafe.” 

“No. But I bet you kiss like him.” 

“I don’t.” Cassian said, sharply. 

Wedge opened his mouth to say, ‘Okay,’ and back off entirely. But before the word came out Cassian’s hand gripped the back of his head, tugging Wedge into a kiss that was sharp and devouring and miles better than the cafe’s saccharine falsity.

Wedge wanted more. 

Cassian pulled back and put a professional six inches between them. Wedge, breathless, stared at him. “I was wrong,” Wedge finally said. “But I’m still interested.”

“I’ll consider that.” Cassian said. 

“Good.” Wedge shoved his hands in his pockets and continued back to the rendezvous. 

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing? [February Ficlet Challenge post here](https://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/post/170236315539/february-ficlet-challenge). 
> 
> Want to see the posts daily as they go up? [I’m posting them on Tumblr first!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
